The Bet
by AliaraGen
Summary: Set in Alanna's squire years. Alanna and Alex decide to have a bet: whoever wins basically gets control of the other for 24 hours. What'll happen if Alex finds out 'Alan's' secret? Alanna/Alex. One-shot.


**So this is actually a pretty old fic i started and decided to finish it off. It is Alanna/Alex and I'm really not sure of the rating i should put it under. So I'll go with T. **

**Anyways, sorry if the people are OOC or if this plain out sucks, but i would be happy if u review!**

Alex was panting as he finished off his exercises

Alex was panting as he finished off his exercises. His dark hair was sweat soaked, as were his clothes. He hadn't noticed the purple eyed squire walk into the practice court.

"You're tired? And here I was looking for a good fencer to beat." Alanna smirked as she brought out Lightning.

"I'll take you on any day." Alex grinned back. "And I'll beat you. How about we turn this into a bet? When I win, you do whatever I say for a full 24 hours. You win I'll do whatever you say for 24 hours."

"Interesting. I can't wait to see you making a total fool of yourself in front of the entire palace." Alanna accepted the bet.

Alex raised his sword, as did Alanna. Both grinning at their rival.

Alex struck Lighting as Alanna blocked. The young squire struck back, but missed as their swords met yet again. Alex began forcing his weight onto Alanna. Body to body. Alanna hated it. She was smaller then Alex and so, he had a bigger advantage.

They broke away. Sweat trickled down both their faced. Alex's shirt was just about see- though.

Alanna tried slashing at Alex's arm, but Alex was quicker when he swung at Alanna's shoulder and pulling his sword back, but also tearing away Alanna's shirt and part of her corset which bound her breasts.

They both froze. Alanna stared at Alex's unreadable face. She took note that Alex couldn't keep his eyes off of her breasts.

"Alex! I-I can explain!" Alanna dropped Lightning. "I wanted to become a knight. But because of my sex, I couldn't. So I disguised myself as a guy."

Alex hesitated, then asked, "So what's your real name?"

"Alanna."

There was no clue as to what Alex was thinking till he said, "Your secrets safe with me, _Alanna_." He gave a crooked grin as he brought up his sword and merely pierced Alanna's arm and there was only a bead of blood or two until it dried. "Drew blood. I win."

Alanna dropped her mouth. "I thought we paused the match!"

Alex's grin was more then wicked. "No one stopped the match. I win."

Alanna tried to argue back, but the dark knight placed his hand over her mouth. "A deal's a deal."

Alanna sheathed Lightning and crossed her arms over her mostly bare cheats. "What the hell are you going to make me do?" She breathed with annoyance.

Alex took his time to answer. "Come into my room tonight and you'll find out. Don't tell anyone about this ok? And don't forget, by accepting the challenge, you'll be going against the Codes of Chivalry if you back out." He strode off with a pleased smile.

'_Shit_.' Alanna kicked the ground. '_He just had to figure out right after that bet. He also had to know that I loved the codes_.' Alanna thought as she attempted to fix her shirt.

Alanna had most of her shirt fixed, but her chest still bulged a little.

So she walked out of the practice court, thankful no one was around. The purple eyed squire then ran into her room, hoping no one would spot her rush.

Once she locked the door behind her, she changed her breast band and shirt. '_Damn Alex. Damn bet. Damn me being a girl. Dammit_!'

Alanna stormed around in frustration.

"Alanna? Is everything ok?" Jonathan went in from the connecting door.

Alanna was about to burst in his face about everything that just happened, but decide against it.

"Yeah. Everything's just...fine" Alanna collapsed herself on her bed.

"You don't look ok." Jon sat down next to her, his arm around the crying female squire.

"Jonathan I'm _fine_!" Alanna threw his arm off her.

"You're crying. Why's that? Alanna what happened? Please tell me." Jonathan lifted Alanna's chin with two cool fingers.

"I-I can't! Jonathan. Please. I can't tell you now. I promise I'll tell you later but not now!"

Jonathan locked his eyes on hers and slowly kissed her lips. The squire's eyes widened. Was he..._kissing_ her? Once their lips parted Alanna quickly stood and marched off into the palace halls.

Did Jonathan just...kiss her? No! He couldn't have. But Alanna could still feel his warm lips against her trembling ones.

Alanna was simply walking, or more like sprinting, when she ran into Gary, Raoul, and Alex.

"oh...hi." She could feel her ears turn as red as her hair.

"Hey Alan." Alex greeted.

"Alan. You look like someone just stuck you in a fireplace overnight!" Raoul laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Alanna replied tartly.

For the next hour, she refused to even look at Alex. A part of her told her what he would want tonight, but she tried telling herself Alex wasn't that type of person. Inside, she was truly begging Alex wasn't.

--

Alanna knocked on Alex's door. "Alex? It's me."

The knight opened the door. "Hey Alanna." His grin was scary in a way.

"Ok. So what do you want?" Alanna tried to not show her fear as Alex shut and locked the door behind him.

"You can take that shirt off if you want." By his eyes, Alanna could tell he wasn't just joking.

"NO!" Alanna scowled. "I know I agreed to the bet but I will NOT let you rape me!"

"Who said anything about rape?"

Alanna tried to reach for the door, but found Alex blocking her way, "A bet's a bet."

"Well I'm through with the bet!"

"You don't even know what I want."

"It's pretty obvious after you asked me to take my shirt off."

"Calm down Alanna. By the way, you are cute when your scared."

"I'm not scared!"

"Yes you are." Alex reached for Alanna as she jumped back, her purple eyes wide.

"Alex leave me alone! Why the hell wont you just treat me like 'Alan' and not Alanna?"

"Cause Alanna is much better looking then Alan. Also, Alanna is even cuter then Delia if you ask me."

Alanna blushed. Saying she was cuter then Delia was a good compliment.

"I don't care!" Alanna wished Faithful was around.

"You're as red as a ripe tomato." Alex commented as he walked up behind Alanna and held her from around her waist.

"Alex! Please stop!" The red-head jumped away. "What do you want from me? You and I are just friends. Nothing more. Just...please...Don't treat me like I'm anything more."

Alex lingered about for a moment. He walked around his room for several minutes. Then he came up close to Alanna. Really close.

"Just think about this for a moment." Before he could even finish his sentence, he forced his lips onto Alanna's.

Alanna didn't know what to do. Alex. The same Alex who had been her friends since she was a squire not only knew her secret, but now showed a special interest in her.

Slowly, Alanna realized that his kiss wasn't as bad as she thought. It tasted wonderful too. From there she could also smell his alluring scent. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

Slowly Alex began to take Alanna's shirt off. Though she did resist at first, she soon let him. She also let Alex take off the rest of her garments and helped him take off his.

--

"Alanna!" Jonathan jumped as he found his squire in her room, sitting casually, cleaning her sword. "Where is Mithros's name have you been?"

"What do you mean?" Alanna looked up innocently.

"As in you weren't here all night! Where did you go?" Jonathan was freaking out.

Alanna thought of the answer with out lying. "I lost a bet and I had to keep my word."

"And who was the winner of the bet?" The young prince quirked an eyebrow.

"Alex." And with that, Alanna casually walked out, Faithful on her shoulder and joined her friends for lunch.

--

"So Alex. You've been more quiet then usual." Roger eyed the young knight.

"I have...things on my mind." He replied, thinking of Alanna.

"What kind of things?" Roger knew Alex wasn't the type to be distracted.

"It's a secret." Alex decided to join his long-time friends for lunch.

**This is a one-shot. It is over. I'll be very happy if you reveiw.**


End file.
